The present disclosure generally relates to vehicles and, more particularly, relates to an aluminum body mount support for an aluminum frame that better accommodates build variation and meets the required strength and performance requirements while being more cost and mass efficient.
Generally, it is known to use a vehicle body mount structure for coupling a body of the vehicle to a frame. It is generally known to use a connecting structure including a hollow member or a half-hollow member for coupling or mounting a vehicle body to a frame. In one example of a known vehicle body mount, a bolt and a nut are used for fixing or coupling the hollow member to a cross frame member to form a vehicle body mount. In one generally known construction of such a vehicle body mount formed using steel materials, a generally round tubular collar is located within a generally hollow, square cross-section, tubular cross member including holes aligned with the collar for receiving the bolt there through and forming the vehicle body mount. The collar of the vehicle body mount is used to transfer forces between the sides of the hollow, square tubular cross-section cross member. While such a steel material vehicle body mount or coupling is known, an attempt to use the same construction in an aluminum material has proven not possible as the vehicle body mount fails to perform its required functions and to meet required testing performance criteria.